Island
by BonBonInd
Summary: Perang besar-besaran akan terjadi! Untungnya bos para Nation menekan ego mereka untuk mengirim para Nation ke sebuah pulau yang di selimuti sihir agar mereka tak merasakan perang yang terjadi.


CHAPTER 1 : PERSIAPAN

Amerika sedang mengoceh di depan ruang konferensi, sedangkan di depannya ada banyak negara yang merasa bosan mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Hei Amerika, dengar," Inggris angkat bicara, "Walaupun ini bukan ide terburuk milikmu tahun ini, aku tidak setuju tentang membuka kedai hamburger di planet lain untuk menambah pemasukan."

"Kenapa? Para Alien suka itu," jawab Amerika.

"Para Alien atau hanya Tony -mu itu?" tanya Inggris dengan suara menantang.

Mereka terus berdebat membuat para negara semakin bosan, kecuali Perancis yang ingin ikut bertengkar.

"Aku rasa rapat ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa," komentar Indo, di sebelahnya ada kembarannya, alias Nesia mengangguk.

"Baiklah cukup!" Jerman berteriak, sudah pusing dengan segala hal, "Aku dengar bos kita sudah mulai membuat rapat juga karena kita tak bisa di andalkan."

"Begitu? Baguslah, aru," komentar Cina setuju, ia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Dengan begitu aku bisa tidur siang," ucap Yunani kembali tertidur.

"Hah," Jepang menghela nafas lega, mungkin ia bisa ikut gila jika terus mengikuti rapat ini.

"Tapi," Jerman berkata, membuat semuanya terdiam lagi, "Kita tetap harus mengikuti pertemuan ini untuk mempererat hubungan atar negara."

Semua coretorangcoret negara langsung mengutuk pemberitahuan itu, mengutuk Jerman, dan mengutuk Bos mereka yang menyebalkan.

~('-')~ o-o ~('-')~

Sementara itu, di ruang meeting para bos dari setiap negara.

"Saya yakin semua yang ada di sini pasti ada yang memiliki masalah. Tapi saya juga yakin para pemimpin dari semua negara sudah ada di sini," ucap Bos Amerika.

"Perang hampir terjadi, namun kalian semua ada di sini, itu membuat saya sedikit terkejut," lanjut Bos Inggris.

"Saya tak mau berlama-lama. Kita langsung saja ke intinya," ucap Bos Cina.

"Perang hampir terjadi, kita pun berada di sini pasti dengan enggan, " jawab Bos Rusia, "Para personifikasi negara akan selalu merasakan sakit, entah itu karena di bom, perang, atau penyebaran penyakit."

"Itu benar," Bos Jepang mulai berbicara, "Kalian pasti pernah melihat mereka kesakitan atau semacamnya. "

"Itu benar, karena itu aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu," ucap Bos Italia.

"Apa itu?" ucap Bos lainnya serempak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengisolasi mereka semua di sebuah pulau dengan sihir," ucapnya dengan sedikit nada yang di paksakan, "Italia, Veliciano, itu selalu berkata (baca : berceloteh) bahwa ada beberapa personifikasi yang dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan sihir."

Beberapa Bos yang merasa personifikasi mereka dapat melakukan itu menyipitkan mata merasa akan ada sesuatu hal yang merujuk pada negara mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah pulau, di mana hubungan mereka dengan negara terputus, mereka bisa tetap abadi, namun tak merasakan yang terjadi dengan negara," usul Bos Italia.

Bos Amerika—yang sama keras kepalanya dengan personifikasi Amerika itu—bertanya, "Siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Tentu saja negaraku, Inggris beserta keluarganya, Norwegia, dan Romania," jawab Bos Inggris.

"Ya, di tambah dengan kembar Indonesia itu, benar?" tanya Bos Italia pada Bos Indonesia.

Bos Indonesia itu hanya mengangguk, membiarkan yang lain memulai diskusi.

Keputusan finalnya adalah mereka akan membuat pulau itu dengan bantuan penyihir dari seluruh negara—minimal satu—, penyihir terbaik UK, Norwegia, dan Rumania , dan dukun dan beberapa sepuh dari Indonesia.

"Apakah itu berarti Kirkland's Brother (Dengan Ireland), Norway, Rumania, Indo, dan Nesia akan tahu soal ini?" tanya Bos Jerman.

"Ya, kita harus berharap mereka tidak besar mulut untuk membongkar semua itu," jawab Bos Italia dengan muka serius dan nada cemas.

"Aku rasa kita harus melarang alkohol, termasuk Vodka, karena seseorang yang mabuk akan... Lebih muda keceplosan," usul Bos Inggris.

"Mungkin kita juga harus melarang sosial media sedikit, seperti... Tanpa instagram dan hanya handphone dengan telepon dan mesin mencari... Dan mungkin Line atau WA, " usul Bos Indonesia.

"Aku rasa kita juga harus membuat kota di sana juga, untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan... Walau akan aneh tanpa orang di sana, " Bos Cina tampak berpikir.

"Para penyihir bisa berpura-pura, itu akan menjadi jumlah yang cukup untuk saat ini, " usul Bos Jepang.

Dan inti terakhir dari pertemuan itu adalah mereka berhasil mengalahkan para personifikasi di hidup mereka yang lebih singkat dari pada para personifikasi. Rapat mereka berjalan lancar tak seperti para Nation-tan.

~('-')~ o-o ~('-')~

**Yo...****Kalian semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan?****Nguhuhuehue! Saya suka drama****TBC~~**


End file.
